The Great Pretender
by Miles Edgeworth
Summary: One is in a happy relationship, the other is a disgruntled goth. They're both not what they seem, you see...


The Great Pretender 

Author's Note:

Terry Pratchett (Pterry) and Neil Gaiman (Gneil) are owners of Good Omens, and the cameos by Aziraphael and Crowley are just for fun, while Marv Wolfman and George Perez are responsible for the ultimate creator of the Titans concept, while lord knows how many other people were involved in that convoluted mess that is the Comic Industry. I blame their parents.

The Great Pretender belongs to The Platters, Headlong, Ogre Battle, The Fairy Feller's Maester Stroke, Nevermore, The March of the Black Queen, and White Queen (as it began) are properties of Queen, specifically, on the latter, the wonderful album Queen II which all humans should immediately vacate the computer to purchase upon reading this. Freddie Mercury is property of Freddie Mercury, may he rest in peace.

Ogre Battle is NOT registered to Enix, who merely have a company filled with Queen fans. The Fairy Feller's Maester Stroke is also a masterpiece by the sadly insane Richard Dadd and is a fine example of medieval artwork. It has been said to "radiate summer" (Pratchett).

I am not familiar with the comic universe, and my research of it has led me to by and large ignore it. This is based more on where the shows stand now. Things will be a bit easier, but rest assured, if it isn't just for a gag, they will remain in character so far. 

Day 1 – Somewhat Rosy Premonitions

Or

The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Raven

Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman collaborated on a book near the end of the 80s. It was called Good Omens and it was good. It told the story of the Antichrist and related the most accurate representation of the Apocalypse since the mushroom dream that spawned it all. No one took care to note what happened to the main protagonists following the story. Needless to say, in a world where an adversary could somehow manage a perma-shadow over half his face, angels and demons aren't exactly out of place. They were just much better at laying low.

So it came to pass that there was a small bookshop in the mall near Titan Tower. It wasn't particularly strange, as second-hand bookshops (Or, as Terry Pratchett so accurately described them, genteel black holes that know how to read) go, but it was still located in a somewhat peculiar location. It was next door to a music shop and a Hot Topic, meaning that two super heroines with most totally radically different tastes would both be passing by it. Starfire, pressing on happily, decided to browse what only she could describe as "The happy noise making silver circles", while Raven opted to look at the more obscure knick-knacks that the Hot Topic sold at reasonable (Read: Extortionate) prices.

However, fate would come that the bookstore's contents interested her. She had two choices, enter, or continue to her destination. If she had gone down the other one, a series of wacky events involving a copycat super-villain that copied her looks and attempted to play all the other Titans for chumps would have followed, leading to a climatic end where no one was sure who was the REAL Raven until Starfire attacked the evil one declaring that, yes, Raven's natural goodness led her to the conclusion of attacking the clone. It would be a fun-filled spectacular where everyone would have screen time and there wouldn't be any "tribble" at all. But, then, this story wouldn't have happened either.

Much to Cyborg's dismay, she entered the bookstore.

In entering the bookstore, she was immediately confronted with the smell of old books. They were beautiful volumes, many of them with leather covers and handwritten contents. Whoever owned this store had certain luck finding ancient documents. She would have killed to see the inner room. "Fascinating," she said, flipping through a book. 

"Can I help you?" asked a kindly British voice, and she turned to see a fruitcake of a Brit, but at least very intelligent.

"I doubt it," Raven said incredulously, "What are the going prices of these books?"

"In general, the older volumes are at least 250 dollars," the owner said, calmly. Raven looked over them,

"I wish to have an ancient tome of Demonology. Do you have any such documents here,"

"Young lady," the owner said, looking over the attire incredulously, "I somehow doubt that it would be in your price range,"

Raven was unfazed, "Please," she said.

"But, young miss, these books are old and the language they use is far removed from the vernacular, that is, modern tongue," the owner said, a bit disheveled,

"I am a student of ancient languages in my spare time," Raven answered, not missing a beat. The owner seemed to get a bit more disgruntled,

"Books on Demonology, they are very rare and I couldn't part with one for less than ten thousand," he said,

"Very well," even Raven wasn't going to play this game any longer, "Package me one then,"

"Young miss, I think I have a book much more in your price range and more to your liking," he said, praying on the renown of the authors to get it across.  
"Very well, what is it about?"

"Prophecies, miss," he said, "Specifically about the end of the world," this perked Raven's interest. She let her face remain emotionless, and continued to stare intently at the owner of this bookstore, who was certainly acting very suspicious. If he owned a second-hand bookstore, isn't it logical that you sell the books that you buy for a profit? It was more as though he were collecting the books that he received,

"If it is a copy of the Book of Revelation, I do not require any other copy. The only version I have not seen would probably be the original by the author himself," the bookstore owner tried not to look too guilty. He did, after all, own that one,

"No, no. It's a supposedly fiction book about an angel and demon who avert it, through their cleverness," the owner said,

"Ah, fiction. I do not require fiction," Raven said. "I wish for a book on demonology, which I am certain you have, and I am willing to pay your price,"

"No! No! It isn't fiction, it's just sold as such. The events in this book," he took a copy from the back shelf. It looked untouched, and that wasn't common in a second-hand bookshop, "They are mostly accurate,"

"Hm, I do not know," Raven answered. "You seem quite suspicious. I shall purchase this book, however, it shall only be for 3 dollars, if that is too low, I will not buy it,"

"Here, on the house," the bookstore owner answered, "Please."

"Very well," she said, and turned to leave. She then seemed to hesitate at the door, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Aziraphael answered, celebrating silently the keeping of the original manuscript of Faust's autobiography.

As Raven walked out of the store, she bumped into someone, "Watch where you're walking," she answered, however immediately she got a bad premonition about the snaky man she walked into. He reminded her of a bored young son of an industrialist, wearing fashionably black clothes, shades, and was also listening to The Best of Queen. If Raven had realized what was happening to her Gothic Compilation CD in Cyborg's care (it had been there for a fortnight) she would have a fit, however, there was something about this man that bugged her. It wasn't that he looked like a man with snake features, but rather a snake with man features.

"Maybe you should," he answered angrily, "Look, let's forget that even happened," he looked at the bag that Raven was holding, "He actually sold something?"

"In a manner of speaking," Raven said, suddenly realizing this must have been the boss of the bookstore, rather than the kindly man who must have only run it. She did not want to cause the man to lose his job. She had heard enough stories from Robin to know that only led to more enemies. "There must be a defect with this copy that did not allow it to be sold easily. He gave me a large discount,"

"Ah, I see." Raven had a feeling he was just lording over her, not really understanding, "Well, run along girl," Raven would have protested being called 'girl', but a loud squeal from the music store stopped her,

"Raven! It is a glorious day! They had offered me a toferone, but I declined them sincerely as a toferone is something I do not require for listening, I should not imagine, however, instead of this toferone they let me take another CD for free! Isn't the just wonderful?"

"Um, Starfire," Raven said, trying to explain that a Two-for-One was 'two CDs for the price of one'. She looked at Starfire's innocent eyes, and gave up. It was hardly any point to contest that with her. "Nevermind,"

"Certainly!"

"Look, can we find the guys and get going? Raven asked. She did not want to admit that she had a creeping premonition about the man with the shades.  
"I do not know where Robin or Cyborg or Beast Boy are, but we may certainly commence a search for them?"

 "Yeah, that may be best," Raven admitted. They did not have long to wait. Robin appeared running down the corridors towards the girls not ten minutes later,

"Girls!" he announced, adding a bit of bravado to his tone. The girls looked up, and Starfire's eyes lit up upon seeing him,

"Ah! Robin, I have not seen you in about half of one of Earth's hours! How has your search of the Maul of Shopping been?"

"Um, girls, look, we've got a bit of trouble," an olive colored T-rex stomped up behind Robin, chasing Cyborg and a green cheetah. There was a brief moment of screaming before Starfire blasted the pseudo-Beast Boy into a charred lump of prehistoric chicken dinner. The goop from the creature flew all over, Raven idly putting up her bag to protect her face. The kids wiped the mess out of them, "And now we don't." Robin just stared at the mass of unconscious enemy, in awe of Starfire's panic-stricken attack.

"If I may," Raven said, calmly, "I am done perusing this mall. I would wish to return." Robin looked at Raven, awkwardly,

"Well, Raven, we were going to eat here –"

"I am certain we should return to the tower," Raven answered. Robin took her hand gently,

"Oh, come on, lighten up. Nothing bad's going to happen." Robin noticed the bag, "Hey, what you got there?"

"A book." Raven answered, "Other than that, it is my business and mine alone."

"Geez, okay, okay!" Robin said, bringing up his hands in surrender, "I was just asking,"

"And I was just answering," Raven answered coldly. "Very well, we may eat here, but I urge that we hurry."

When the words "hurry" and "eat" are uttered in the same sentence, something goes off in the male mind. If they're hungry enough, it means an insult that must immediately remedied (When it isn't an insult, it means that the game's about to start). Beast Boy and Cyborg especially were particularly famished,

"Hey, we don't got to hurry, now do we Fearless Leader?" Cyborg asked,

"Yeah! I mean, I haven't eaten all day," Beast Boy quipped. He was by Raven in an instant, "Come on, moonshine?" he wagged his eyebrows. Raven merely closed her eyes, and muttered a mantra to herself. "Um, Raven?" Beast boy asked, "Y'okay?"

"I am FINE!" there was an explosion nearby. "Just leave me alone,"

**********************************

The Food Court was a mess of people. Food was being piled in the trashcans all about the place. It was busy, and the Teen Titans were likely half responsible for it. The boys ate like their stomachs hadn't been filled in weeks, while Starfire had managed to secure herself a small weight-conscious meal. Raven just had coffee. Her mood had lightened in the past ten minutes, as though whoever was putting her senses on guard had left the building. The man was likely a demon of some sort, however she doubted she had anything to worry about. "Do you boys have to be so loud," Raven said, without a tinge of anger or annoyance in her tone. That wasn't to say she wasn't, she was furious at them. She was trying to concentrate, after all.

"Sorry," Robin said, between bites,

"Yeah, didn't mean nuffin'," Cyborg said, mouth full,

"Jus' food!" Beast Boy said, lunging at the junk food. Raven just glared, and took a sip from her coffee. Starfire looked at Raven,

"Perhaps you would like to share with us the purchases of today?" Starfire inquired, "As I have related, I had purchased one CD and received another one free by sheer luck! Isn't that wonderful?"

"I got a book for free. Nothing important." Raven said, quietly. She took out the book, read the cover:

Good Omens or The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter.

"What kind of name is 'Nutter'?" 

"Oh, Raven, that book looks wonderfully nice. See?" she pointed to the incident of the word "nice" on the cover, and grinned. Raven groaned.

"Hey Raven," Robin said, putting aside the last of his trash, "Mind if I take a look at that book?"

"Fine, whatever." Raven tossed the book to Robin. Robin caught it and took a look through it. He laughed on occasion. He looked at Raven, as though a thought had occurred to him. He thought about how to word it, and then turned to Cyborg,

"Hey, Cy, you've had your car for over two weeks now, right?" Cyborg, newly licensed and enjoying the thrill of driving, smiled widely,

"Oh yeah! She's still brand new," he said lovingly, "Two weeks on the road. Though, I've still got to get around to fixing that CD player. It won't take out that damn Goth CD,"

"That is my CD, I demand you return it."

"Would you say that it's been in there for the whole time, Cyborg?" Robin asked, a grin growing dangerously on his face. "Honesty, here,"

"Well, yeah, I suppose so,"

"Can your CD player play it?" Robin asked, "I want to test something."

"Robin, if there is something you're not telling me, I would ask nicely that you reveal it to me now, or else I may be in a bad mood later." Raven's eyes faded into white as she turned to look at Robin, "And I would like my book back." Robin sighed, and handed the book back to Raven,

"Okay, Titans, let's get going home."

********************

_And you're rushing HEADLONG!_

The vocals of Freddie Mercury filled the car as they drove into the garage of the Titan Tower. Robin was laughing all the way home, and Raven had been tempted to get angry with him. However, she maintained her composure and merely glowered throughout the ride home. Robin didn't miss the glance, and winked at Raven, shocking the girl too much to move.

"This is just too weird, Robin," Cyborg said. "I mean, really. How did this happen?"

"All records left in a car for over two weeks becomes Best of Queen. Everyone knows that," Robin said nonchalantly. Raven glowered back at his nonchalance. This had been her CD anyway, so why should she be forced to listen to Gothic-turned-Queen albums. The CD player opened the second Cyborg parked. He squealed happily, and picked up the CD and handed it to Raven. It read:

Queen's Greatest Hits II 

"Here," Raven handed it to Robin, "If you care so much about that." Raven opened the car door and stormed to her room without saying another word.

***********************

Starfire smiled brightly as she hummed a little song to herself. She had prepared cookies, with some help from a very helpful manual on cooking cookies. She had decided to present the cookies to Robin for his approval. She found him in the training room, improving his skills with the staff. "Robin? I have prepared cookies for you?" she said as the Teen leader stopped his training. He felt a wave of nausea coming on. "Would you like one," and this came the big decision. He could easily refuse one, but then again, he was didn't want to hurt Starfire's feelings,

"Um, sure Star," he went over and took one of the cookies. It was supposedly a little Gingerbread Man and it seemed to bear a passing resemblance to Jackie Chan, mainly because like Jackie Chan every single one of its bones had been broken, only this time they hadn't been set right. It also was barely gingerbread, which was a nice red-brown color. This thing was more charred and sad looking. He took a bite and immediately regretted it as his teeth and the surface soon found that they were of the same exact strength, and both cracked. "Tafstes good," he said, keeping the Gingerbread Man in his mouth to attempt to corrode it so he could eat it, "Nishe texshture," which was resembling charcoal a bit too much for his taste.

"Oh, Robin! You are so kind!" she said happily. Robin smiled. He loved seeing her happy, he'd even eat her cooking for her.

He just didn't see why. "Yeah, I know," Robin said, nonchalantly, "Hey, Star,"

"Yes, Robin?"

"How were your CDs?" it was lame to ask, but he felt like making conversation,

"I am about to listen to my Compact Discs, Robin!" Starfire declared, "Would you like to listen to them with me?"

"Sorry, Star. I scheduled my training for today, maybe later, okay?" Robin answered. That sounded convincing enough. She smiled and nodded.

********************

The evening wound down slowly. The clouds turned pink and the skies paled dark. The Titan Tower and its mighty generator kept the sun shining inside. Cyborg was enjoying himself. He had just about beat his old high score in the futuristic racing game. Almost there, Cyborg looked about set to scream in victory. A full ten seconds ahead, half of it he attributed to luck. He knew, as so many gamers do, that he wouldn't beat this score any time soon. He almost crossed the finish line, and he was set to celebrate. "Hey!" Cyborg screamed, his video gaming experience cut short by a power surge, "What the Hell happened?" The only other Titan present was Beast Boy - he had unfortunately missed getting to the TV by a few seconds - who looked at the darkening room,

"I think we lost power,"                                                  

"I can see that!" Cyborg screamed, "Why?" Beast Boy only shrugged. Starfire entered the room with a very guilty look, "Starfire…?" Cyborg glared, his voice rising in pitch as he turned to look at her,

"Oh, oh my! What a funny coincidence that I should have when turning on my hairdryer when all the power should go out." Now, this may, to a casual observer, sound like I, as the narrator, am making all this up for a joke. This is a serious concern for the Titans. Their power usage is a major problem. Certainly they have their own generator, but how much can that generator honestly take. An elevator, lights on in half of the buildings in the house (Okay, all but one, but that's a given), video games on constantly, a stereo system that makes Niagara Falls cover its ears and complain about the racket, hundreds of computers, gadgets of all variety, Cyborg himself (Consider if you will the power needed to recharge a beast like that. Certainly is a concept, isn't it? And how long would it take to warm up? I imagine he has that running almost all the time), not to mention a training room for super powered teenagers (A poor man's Danger Room if you would. Well, One would hope, wouldn't you? I mean, after all, if the targets were stationary, we would all be in trouble.). This is why they banned Starfire from using the hairdryer on a previous occasion. If it weren't for Beast Boy, she might be in a bear hug that no man would escape.

"Dude, you're not going to squash one of our friends, are you?" Beast Boy said, looking up at Cyborg,

"Ugh, guess not. Just makes me so MAD!" Cyborg growled. "Look, I'm going to restart the generator."

"Oh, I must help!" Starfire said, awkwardly. "It is the least I can do?"

"Sure, Star, I don't mind," Cyborg said through gritted teeth, "Just, don't touch nothing, got it?" Starfire nodded,

"Certainly!" Beast Boy knew where this was going, and just reclined on the sofa. It looked to be a long power shortage.

*************************

Raven looked up from her meditation to see the lights dim. She sighed and decided to find out how long this power outage would be. She walked out of her room and almost immediately bumped into the passing Robin. "What caused this?" she asked immediately. Robin shrugged, "Then perhaps we should find out."          

"Any wagers on who caused it this time?"

"Hm." Raven eyed Robin. "I do not care for silly games."

"Well, if I got to bet, it would be Starfire using her hair dryer again."

"Hm."

"Hey, have you read much of your book, yet?" Robin asked, "I think I may want to read it soon."

"You wish to see what else you can do to make my life miserable?" Raven asked,

"What?"

"You destroyed my favorite CD," she replied,  
"No I didn't. It was just a happy coincidence you got that information in time,"

"I hate Queen."

"I think they're good. Bohemian Rhapsody, really." Robin smiled,

"Exactly."

"Oh, don't be such a grouch!" Robin said, tapping her forehead. She whipped his hand aside, "Whoa, lighten up,"

"Do not touch me." She pulled her cloak up over her head,

"Sorry, sorry." Robin remained silent for a minute. He rose to speak, but quickly shut his mouth. Raven was eying him distastefully.

"Do you have anything relevant to talk about," she asked, coldly, "Because I do not see why you are so intent in wasting your breath."

"I am not wasting my breath!" Robin insisted, "Raven, I'm trying to get to know you. We're supposed to be a team and yet we don't really know each other. We don't even go by our real names,"

"Then care to disclose yours first?" Raven asked, angrily,

"I, um, haven't decided yet." It was a bad lie, but it seemed to be most accurate for the time being. Robin sighed, "I don't want to know all your secrets, Raven, just to know more about you. You're locked up in your room so often,"

"I intend to remain there as often as I can. We are teammates, we do not need to know about each other," Raven began to speed up her steps, and tried to walk ahead of Robin.

"That's where you're wrong!" Robin said, standing in front of Raven, and blocking her path. She nearly bumped into him. He pulled her cowl down, and looked her in the eye, "We're not just teammates, we're friends. And we've got to act like it, y'know. We've tried coaxing you out of your shell lots of times, and I'm almost sick and tired of you all ways retreating to that room of yours,"

"Then give up." She moved to pass him. Robin grabbed her arm. She glared at him and forced him into a wall, "Do not touch me,"

"Raven, c, calm down," Robin said, gathering his breath. "Just listen to me, I was about to say,"  
"I do not care what you have to say, I am going back to my room." She turned around and left Robin leaning against the wall, helpless to stop her.

**********************

"Beast Boy!" Robin called, waking the shape shifter with a start, "What happened?"

"Starfire," Beast Boy said, "Three times now,"

"Oh, that would explain it. Cyborg's probably murdered her by now," he sighed. Then he laid back and closed his eyes,

"Oh boy. Now what?" Beast Boy asked, "That wasn't a happy sigh, that was a very bad sigh,"

"What? I don't know what you –"

"Look, dude, I know you better than you think. You've got something bugging you, and I wanna know what." Beast Boy's irrepressible energy and enthusiasm forced it out of Robin,

"Look, it's Raven,"

"Okay, you got a problem in your love life, and the Lurve-master Beast Boy's here to help you," he said, smoothing back his hair,

"M, my LOVELIFE?" Robin asked, angrily, "Look, Beast Boy, this hasn't anything to do with love or anything, she's just, it's just she's our friend and I'm getting tired of failing to get her be comfortable with us,"

"Dude, look. I know the game, just admit it," Beast Boy said, "Look, I bet I could even get a bit of info on whether or not she likes you back, though dunno why she'd want you with ME around," Beast Boy admitted. Robin groaned,

"Look, whatever, I don't care. Knock yourself out," he said, "She's just a friend, anyway." Beast Boy looked at him,

"You know how old married couples start to look alike? You're really starting to look like Raven…" he said, poking him, "Deep sunken eyes and all ways annoyed at everyone, yep."

"Look, I don't have to deal with this,"

"Whatcha going to do, run to your room?" Beast Boy teased, "Or hers?" Then it struck Robin that Beast Boy was accurate, he really was acting like Raven. "Dude, you've been working hard last few months. Y'should unwind, get a girlfriend or something. I'm just teasin',"

"I know, I know. Sorry," Robin said. "You know,"

"Yeah?"

"I think I've got an idea," The lights shot on at this. 

"Great!" Beast Boy announced, "Um, y'gonna tell me?"

"Not on your life!" Robin said, cheerfully.

*******************

She had finished the book by 2 AM. She had been reading intently. It was vaguely amusing, but there was something a bit too familiar about the characters. She shook her head and wrote it down to coincidence. However, her mind got to thinking. This book was about an angel and a demon working together. She did not subscribe to Christianity. She thought that Revelations was just a long mushroom dream (It was), and she knew only demons truly existed.

Still, what would it be like, to have one friend throughout eternity? She envied Crowley and Aziraphael.

Still…

Her mind became unfocused, "I need sleep," she announced to no one. She wandered to her bed and fell asleep instantly.

And her imagination whispered to her.

And she dreamed.

And she…

And…

--------------------------------

Day 2: Dealing with Renegades

Or

Take Me To The Path Of Nevermore

The bookshop was open. It had many books for sale, and yet something instinctively made her not want to sell a single one. It wasn't much of a life for a demon, but it was better than nothing. She wore her usual black leotard and dark, poorly fit jeans. It made her look, she grasped for a word, dynamic. Yes. She looked around her bookshop, and there wasn't really anything to do. So she put on a CD.

… It had been in the car for a fortnight.

So, while listening to Johannes Brahms' Bicycle Race, she went about dusting.

RAVEN.

Okay, now that was freaky. However, she seemed to instinctively know this was a bad thing, not in a general sense, but in a particular sense, "Um, yeah?"

RAVEN, WE HAVE NEWS. THIS IS OF THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE.

Nothing was freakier than getting Freddie Mercury's voice to relay the messages of Hell. She sighed, and put down the duster, "Yes?"

THERE IS A RENEGADE ANGEL ON THE LOOSE. WE NEED YOU TO EMPLOY HIS AID.

"Right. I'll get right on it." The music began again. She waited for a call. She didn't know who it would be from, but she had the faintest idea that the call was so very close that she wasn't at all surprised that the phone rang.

"Raven," a voice said as soon as she picked up, "Did you get –"

"Yes. A renegade angel, any particulars that I don't know about?" Raven asked, "I imagine your side would be a bit more informed about this kind of thing,"

"Well, um, yes," that voice did sound incredibly familiar, but she couldn't quite place it, "He's a former Angel of Death,"

"Back from God's Smite Everyone period, then," Raven said, "Thanks Robin," yes! That's who it was, "What do we do about it from here. I don't see how we can Milton Keynes this,"

"Well, you know…" Robin said, "Look, can we discuss this over lunch or something, I'm starved,"

"You left one of my CDs in your car over two weeks again," Raven said dangerously,

"Oh, sorry! Look, I'll be there in a few minutes, I can see the mall from here." He had hung up. Some nerve for an angel.

Okay, a few minutes to collect her thoughts. What was going on –

"There, didn't take long, now did it?" Robin said, coming through the door a second later. Something was certainly wrong about the perception of time. It must have been a few minutes, but it didn't feel like it, "Let's go get something to eat."

He didn't wear his mask. She hadn't ever seen it leave his face before, but it wasn't there now. However, she knew it was Robin the second she saw him. It was as if her brain demanded it was Robin. She had a nagging suspicion about this whole story. Something wasn't adding up. Among other things, where'd she get a pair of pants?

"Robin, I must apologize for earlier." She blurted this out without any direct correspondence with her brain. "I was angry,"

There wasn't a response,

"And, I'm just saying sorry." Emotion was a dangerous thing to show. Robin continued on as though that hadn't happened. "So, what do we do."

"I don't know, just talk to him, maybe?" Robin said.

There was a feeling of tenseness in the air. "He's near." Raven said, purposefully. "We must take action."

At the front of the Chinese Wok Restaurant, there stood a man in tattered clothing, he stood hunched over and didn't speak clearly, much to the disappointment of the server, who we will name Ms. S. Faire. She was trying to understand the man's order, but he was just too quiet. "I am sorry sir, maybe I should get someone else?"

This seemed to meet the man's approval. The server then went to get the manager, whom we shall call Mr. S.I. Bor. Mr. Bor went to the man and asked him for his order. The man whispered something, and yet, still, the man couldn't be understood. Raven and Robin, walking up on either side of the man, tapped his shoulder and pulled him aside.

"So, you're the renegade Angel of Death?"

"…" yes.

"Then, I recommend you come quietly,"

"…" no.

"Why ever not?" Robin asked, for the first time, "I mean, it'll be so much easier getting you acquainted to the customs of Earth if we," the man whipped a scythe out of nowhere, forcing Raven and Robin back. They didn't get cut, but the man now looked like he meant business waving that thing so damn threateningly.

"How about we just ask God to erase him,"

"Ineffability, dammit!" Robin said, "If we're to do this, then it must be part of His plan,"

"Bull," Raven contested. It wasn't a word she particularly enjoyed using. It was silly. "Now, ask,"

"It's not that simple,"

"Make it then!" Raven asked, angry. The Angel of Death was behind her in a flash, but she didn't notice, her anger growing loose. "Hurry,"

"Raven, look out!" but it was too late. The scythe arched towards her at high speed.

***************

Upon her bedroom door came a rapping.  "Raven?" It was Starfire, "It is time to commence with the ceremony of breaking the fast of sleep,"

"Ugh, is it morning all ready?" she asked, groggily. She looked at the clock, which read 7 AM. "Guess so. What a strange dream."

She roused herself, followed her morning ritual, and went to get breakfast.

Someone was playing another damn Queen CD.

This was definitely not her morning.

***************

"Hey, Raven!" Beast Boy called, bounding towards her, "Something the matter? You left the kitchen in a hurry there,"

"There is nothing the matter." Raven turned her head away from Beast Boy,

"Look, I know something's bothering you. I just wanted to talk, y'know?"

"Look, Robin attempted to talk to me yesterday and I nearly got slightly emotional. Do you wish for me to do the same to you?"

"No, no," Beast Boy said, "Actually, now that you mention Robin, there is something about him I think you'd find most interesting." Beast Boy loved the expression that she made next. It was slight. Her eyebrow raised, there was a definite interest there.

"What do you want of me for this information,"

"Nothing, actually. Do I look that shallow?" there was a sigh as Raven produced sixty dollars and hung them just out of Beast Boy's reach, "Okay, so you figured me out."

"I didn't even need telepathy to tell," Raven answered. She straightened her uniform out, "Now, what is this information." Beast Boy grinned widely, and began to play coy,

"Well, I'm not so sure I remember totally, but yesterday he seemed pretty upset that you left him in the cold." Raven did not seem surprised or even fazed by the answer. "Y'know…overly upset."

"I do not understand what you are implying, Beast Boy." Raven turned and put the money away, "You should better consider your wording and talk to me later,"

"Raven, if I may speak with you?" It was Starfire. She looked a bit troubled. Raven groaned audibly, this really wasn't her morning.

******************

"What is it Starfire?" Raven asked, desperately grasping onto the last vestiges of her patience. Starfire sighed, and then said,

"I wish to initiate the Girl Talk with you, Raven." Raven stared blankly at Starfire. Starfire coughed and spoke up again, "That is I wish to speak about things that I am troubled about that only you as a girl would understand,"

"Um…right, whatever." Raven eyed Starfire. This would be interesting.

"Robin has been distant from me since yesterday," Starfire said, "Do you believe I did something to upset him?" Starfire looked honestly distressed. Raven closed her eyes and thought. She was about to answer when Starfire began to make high-pitched squealing sounds. On later questioning, Starfire claimed to say thus:

"Idonotwanthimtobemadatmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Stop it, stop it," Raven said. She was not able to interpret that (A convenient translation would be this: "I would rather it were not to be that Robin's attitude towards me is negative, and I wish to remedy this immediately, however I do not understand how.") so she just covered her ears, "I don't see why he would be upset, Starfire," though she could offer him several thousand reasons right about now, "Perhaps you're just moving too quickly."

"Pardon?" Starfire said with frightening innocence. Raven looked at her bright, shining, innocent eyes, seeing a world reflected that had no pain, suffering, and only love, furry creatures, and plentiful rivers of mustard. Raven thought, what would it be like to see life through her eyes? Then she thought, how much of life would we see when vomiting every time we took a look at something?

"You are pursuing him romantically, I thought," Raven said, suddenly unsure of this,

"Romantically?" the earth word seemed familiar to her… It could deal with the name of a period of specific arts, or it could be a combination of smaller Earth words to form a word with a similar meaning. She thought through it for a second. Row – To propel a boat with an oar… Man – A human male… Tick – A blood sucking icky-bug… Alley… A narrow and dangerous street between buildings. A man propelled by oars and ticks through alleys? That did not seem like Robin. No, Robin brought thoughts of hearts and happiness and love. "No, not RowManTickAlley." Raven seemed to stare at her funny.

_Wait, now I'm confused_, Raven thought. She calmed herself down, there was a small bit of emotion bubbling up there and she quelled it quickly, "I do not believe Robin is upset with you then. Perhaps you and he should talk personally, then,"

"Oh! I will, I will! Thank you ever so much, Raven!"

Raven groaned as Starfire traipsed out of the room. "She seemed too happy."

***************

Cyborg had dish duty. Robin had volunteered to help him out on a particularly towering pile of dishes, and he was currently hanging from the ceiling tossing down the dishes to Cyborg, who washed them. "Hey, Robin, how many dishes over there?"

"Geez, I'd estimate about a hundred more?" Robin said, hazarding a guess. "Maybe two,"

"Two hundred? Oh boy, this is just a great week to be on dish duty," Cyborg said. "So, you got some great plan for coaxing out Dark-girl, last I heard,"

"Oh yeah." He lowered himself to the next dish, "Great plan, nearly perfect,"

"Okay, spill. What's it going to be?" Cyborg asked,

"Beast Boy put you up to this, didn't he?" Robin asked. Two more plates came down towards Cyborg. "There's no way I'm telling you, man. This is all top-secret."

"Then how am I going to know what to do?" Cyborg demanded. Robin began to answer, not noticing the door opening and the jubilant face of Starfire passing into the room. Robin was grinning mischievously, and she listened intently to what he had to say,

"Nope, it's just me and Raven, one on one." Starfire was perplexed, Raven and Robin in battle?

"Okay man, now I'm scared," Cyborg said. He caught another plate, "It's almost like you're asking her on a date,"

"Oh, she's going, no matter whatever protest she makes," Robin answered, "It's going to be a night she's never going to forget." This was hurting Starfire's mind. Robin and Raven, together? Not her and Robin? She recalled watching a Situation Comedy in one of those odd moments when Cyborg and Beast Boy hadn't dominated the TV. She recalled that she should be mad at Robin. She did not understand the jokes, on that show, but she certainly learned much about human nature.

"Robin, I am very, very, very mad at you!" she declared to the world at large,

"Huh? Starfire?" Robin looked perplexed.

"Don't 'Starfire' me!" Starfire exclaimed proudly. She remembered this line from that show of human behaviors. She was proud of her human outburst. Robin and Cyborg looked at her confused. As she stormed back out, Robin and Cyborg looked at each other,

"Is it that time of the month and we forget about it?" Robin asked, blinking. Cyborg just stared blankly,

"Or maybe she's jealous," Cyborg offered, after a couple minutes had passed. Robin just eyed him, and shrugged.

*******************

The Mighty Titan's Plates Tower had collapsed by midday. Beast Boy was putting the dishes away when he saw Raven again. He waved to her, but she pointedly ignored him, "Hey! Don't ignore me! I'm too handsome to ignore," there was a scoff from Raven, and she looked at him,

"What do you want?"

"Did you hear about Starfire totally spazzing out earlier? She went totally nuts at Robin,"

"Yes, I think we all did. She made a point of it. She won't be angry for long," Raven said. She turned to leave, but Beast Boy hastily stopped her,

"Wait, that's not why I mentioned that," Beast Boy said. He hurried over to her, morphing into a kitten on the way. He hopped into her arms and morphed back, lounging. Raven nearly dropped him to the ground by the weight, "All right, babe." Her eyes glowed slightly, "Okay, okay, Raven. I was kidding. Really!"

Raven dropped him ceremoniously to the ground. "Ow," he said, rubbing his behind, "That hurt," 

"Leave me alone," Raven said quietly, and she began to exit. Beast Boy ran after her.

"Wait! I'm just telling you, this could be your chance to get up-close and personal with Robin," Beast Boy said. Again, he was slightly angry that his female teammates didn't consider him to be the prize catch of the group. He wrote that off to bad taste. He was the prize catch of the group. "Y'know, while Starfire and him are in downtime,"

"I was not aware they were even dating in the first place," Raven answered, "And what makes you think that I want to be with Robin anyway,"  
"Baby, I listen to Barry White, I know love when I see it," Beast Boy answered. "Whoa, whoa, wait. What do you mean you 'weren't aware they were even dating'? It was obvious for everyone to see,"

"Starfire said she and he were not romantically involved," she answered, "I would take that for more worth than merely observing. She is… ugh…friendly." Beast Boy blinked,

"Wow, this makes things so much more interesting. Maybe I should try and use my boyish charm…"

"Plan your perverseness elsewhere, Beast Boy." Raven walked off.

Queen music followed her.

*********************

She never did quite figure out where the Queen music was coming from. It seemed to just play when she entered a room. It must be some kind of curse, she wondered idly. She sat down to meditate, glaring at the unseen perpetrator. She chanted her words slowly, allowing herself to be taken from reality. She sat in utter calm; nothing could penetrate the darkness.

Listen to the breeze, whisper to me please… 

Who was playing that music? It was interrupting her meditation! She began to tremble with emotion, threatening to unleash itself in some unknown fashion. "I hate Queen," she announced to no one in particular,

"Um, yeah. Hey, Raven," Cyborg. Raven turned to look at him, "Geez, that's way too creepy. Calm down. We were just going out to get some pizza. You coming?"

"I am not getting any work done here. I may as well attend to some sustenance. I will be coming with you," Raven agreed. She glared at the sound system (As did, to a much lesser extent, Niagara Falls, who really just hated the sound system for being louder).

Cyborg had offered to drive. Robin had offered to bring music.

It was Queen. Because Robin hated her so.

************************

She was starting to get used to the music about the time the album had run to "March of the Black Queen". Robin looked at her, "Is it really that bad?"

"Have you been playing this music all day?"

"What? No. I just got it," Robin admitted. Actually, he had meant to bring a Pop compilation CD. (He had left it in the Batmobile overnight. That thing was a super powered CD converter.)

"I see." Raven looked upset. However, no one was more upset with her than Starfire, who had attempted (read: looked the other way in a pouty manner) to glare at her several times during the trip. It was very tense in the car. Beast Boy tried to sing along to "Funny How Love Is" but only got a well-placed punch by Cyborg.

It wasn't very fun. It was, however, funny to see Beast Boy squirm.

Eating Pizza, that also wasn't very entertaining. No one spoke, except for the usual argument over whether or not to order a vegetarian or a meat pizza. It was beginning to wear on Robin's patience, "So, Starfire,"

"I am not talking to you, Robin," Starfire said, angrily.

"Um, Raven?"

"What."

"Nothing," Robin sighed. "Guys?" there was an angry cry of 'what?' and Robin left it well enough alone. "Okay, this is getting us nowhere. Starfire, could you please calm down,"

"I will not calm down, Robin. Why do you not speak with Raven," Starfire said, "Of whom I thought was my friend,"

"Why are you so upset anyway, Starfire," Raven asked, voice distant and quiet, "I remember you telling me that you had no interest in him,"

"You are a being a most horrible, horrible person, Raven! I never said that!" Starfire said, distressed. Robin was now looking like he had just been placed into the middle of something he had better get out of,

"Now, Starfire, that isn't nice…"

"What is not nice is insisting that I said such a horrible thing. For, you see –" Starfire said, but was cut off by Raven,

"Look, why don't you two just get a room somewhere." She groaned and rolled her eyes. "I'm going home."

"Umm…" Robin seemed to be thinking something, "I'll go with you!" There was that attempted glare again from Starfire. Raven and Robin both looked at her. She wouldn't be mad long. Starfire was forgiving and loving, and being bitter was basically a vacation for a few hours.

"Why?"

"Well, it's a nice day out," Robin answered. Starfire was still pouting. Robin whispered to Raven, "She'll get over it, don't worry about it."

"Why should I care," Raven muttered. She leapt off the overhanging diner and landed on the ground. Robin landed right behind her,

"Because we're friends. You do care, I can tell," Robin said. He tried to keep up with Raven, but Raven was a bit lighter on her feet. The bright pastel skies midday looked down on them, and something from within the crowds trailed them. Robin smiled and took Raven's hand, "Hey, I was just wondering. You know that café you go to? I was thinking tonight, maybe, if you were going, I'd come with?"

"What would you want to do that for? You've never shown any interest in my hobbies before." Raven took her hand away and sped up, "I did not ask you to come along. Perhaps you should have stayed with Starfire and patched things up rather than asking to go out with me tonight,"

"Yeah, but I did say Star's not one to hold on for grudges. The last one lasted half an hour, and the one before that half a day. I know Cyborg had it out for me for a week on one of his shorter grudges, so,"

"I do not think it's wise," Raven warned, "You don't want to know me."

That thing that was tailing them moved through the crowd with frightening speed, molding through the holes left between people. Before long it was in front of them and producing from its tattered clothes an oversized scythe. Black wings burst forth as it leapt towards Robin and Raven, "Whoa! That guy's got one sharp stick," Robin commented,

"It is an Angel of Death," Raven said, her voice quaking noticeably, "You and I, we were going to get it accustomed to life on Earth, and,"

"What are you talking about, Raven? I've never seen this thing in my life," he had whipped out his staff and blocked the approaching scythe,

"It was a dream," Raven said under her breath, _and I died. _The scythe blurred past her sight, but her power repelled it. She was frightened, in some sense. She pulled her cowl over her head and examined things logically. It was as if someone stole her dreams and turned them against her, and she almost all ways had nightmares. This could only be coincidence,

"Some dream," Robin said. "Though I'm flattered I was your co-star," he added, winking. He brought his staff around at the angel's head. The angel blocked it and with a free hand sent Robin flying backwards with an unseen force. Raven, calming her nerves, brought a manhole cover towards the angel, flying at the back of its head. The angel turning to repel the manhole cover

"Hm, you sense my powers," Raven said, bringing up small stones from all about the street, and in one grand gesture of her hand sent them rocketing towards the angel. The angel's eyes widened painfully, and he brought them all to a stop with all its might, "And you have mine, but only a fraction. How peculiar," Robin had recovered at this time and tossed exploding discs towards the angel. Its wings furled in front of its face, and the discs fell to the ground. Robin whipped the staff downwards at the Angel, forcing it back.

The discs began to glow black and fly towards Raven. They blinked, the explosion imminent. She waited until the blinking was rapid, and sent them back at the Angel's back before it could repel them, bringing it to the ground. "It is done,"

"Nice idea, Raven!" Robin said. He scratched the back of his head, "Maybe I'm imagining things, but didn't he –"

"You are imagining things," Raven said, testily. The angel fell to its knees, and bits of blue goop fell from its wound. As it fell to the ground, it lost substance and became a blue liquid that quickly evaporated. "Hm, curiouser and curiouser." Raven closed her eyes, "It seems that we should inform the others about this tussle."

"I'll do that. You wanted to go back to your room, right?" Robin seemed a bit upset. Raven pretended not to notice,

"Of course." She wanted to meditate again. Especially on learning this bit of information. "I have work I must do,"

"Yeah, I figured that," Robin seemed a bit anxious, "So, I guess you don't want to go to that café tonight, huh?"

"No." She saw Robin's crestfallen face, and gave in, "Tomorrow evening." Robin's face lit up considerably. Raven hazarded a smirk, "You also offered to walk me back. While I doubt that thing is going to get back up, I might feel a bit safer for a teammate to at least run for help." Robin smiled, almost a bit irritated at her stubbornness.

"Right, that's what friends are for," Robin said, leaving Raven to pull her cowl closer over her head to hide a smile that she couldn't forbid from trespassing on her lips.

***********************

The Titans as a whole returned to the tower only half an hour later. Starfire was all ready hanging off of Robin again, so Raven reasoned that Robin had been right. Still, it didn't help that she was now a bit angry with Starfire. Only a bit, to prove she wasn't robotic. Cyborg and Beast Boy were eager to settle a bet between the two of them, and had rushed to the television to turn on their video game. Robin had just waved at Raven when they entered.

She didn't actually let them have the TV. She was too busy watching a production of Shakespeare's Macbeth on the Arts channel. She didn't relinquish the controls until it was over. Robin just shrugged and sat down next to Raven and reclined. "Why not, looks good," Robin had said. Starfire had sat next to Robin, next. She seemed to be unsure of why the Wyrd Sisters were muttering about foul being fair, when certainly foul could not be fair, and only fair could be fair.

"It's foreshadowing, Star," Robin had said, "The entire first act is full of these contradictions." Raven just looked at Robin stunned,

"You read Shakespeare?" Robin shrugged and explained. He had, after all, grown up in a wealthy businessman's estate and had access to quite a few classics. "I see."

Cyborg actually was psyched enough by the last act to challenge Beast Boy to a sword fight. Raven shrugged and headed to her room to meditate, delve into the dark arts of gothic poetry (Dark because they say so, and same with Art), and gaze at the stars before resting for the evening. It was busy and fulfilling to her.

Robin and Starfire had joined her during the stargazing. However, being with them did not bring comradery, but rather a sense of loneliness. Perhaps arranging the night out with Robin was not the wisest, but she reconsidered, considering it was not officially a date.

Raven looked over at the couple, "Hm,"

"What is the matter, Raven? Are you tired?" Starfire asked, innocently,

"Yes, I believe I am," Raven said. She rose and headed back inside. Robin thought about stopping her, but shook his head,

"I wonder why she left so suddenly," Robin said. He looked at Starfire, the night sky playing gently off her red hair. For a moment he felt everything was all right. He was here with the girl he loved, and nothing could change that.

"She seemed tired, Robin, perhaps today has overwhelmed her. It was so nice to have her involved for a change!"

"Yeah, it was," Robin said, idly. There was a cool breeze. "Say, Starfire?"

"Yes?" she looked at him with adoration and love, "What is it, Robin?"

"I was thinking, tomorrow?" Robin looked at Starfire, and the cold starlight made her seem distant and strange to him. "Maybe it's the moonlight,"

"What about tomorrow, Robin?" she asked, concerned, "Is there something about tomorrow worth thinking about?" Robin sighed and looked at the dirt, "Robin, something is the matter? What is it that is troubling you?" Robin stared at her, and in the moonlight he didn't know her.

"Yes, something's troubling me. Starfire, I think we need to talk."

************************

She looked at the books stored in the Tower for something to occupy her mind. She was not particularly tired, but wanted an excuse to get away from the pair. The Ingenious Gentleman Don Quixote de la Mancha struck her as interesting. She opened the first page and began reading until sleep finally overtook her. Images of heroism and insanity overflowed from the pages. Raven's mind was assaulted by a world that she did not fully know and yet was native to. The book fell from her hands and landed at the foot of her bed. 

And she dreamed.

----------------------------------

Day 3 – The March of the Black Queen

Or

As It Began

Do You Mean It, Do You Mean It, Do You Mean It? 

_…Why don't you mean it? Why do I follow you…?_

_…And where do you go?_

There was a pounding as Raven awoke within a dream. The night was all around her, and she felt all at once sick and afraid. There was something dark about the air, and something dangerous. It reminded her vaguely of Macbeth. And Birnam Woods was come to Dunsinane. Well, Raven thought, walking about vaguely. The misty atmosphere gave way to a figure on horseback. Followed conveniently by a man on a donkey.

The first was a giant of a man, half clad in armor, looking a bit out of place in the organic field. He was dark as the night, and smiled with a chilly white flash. She had never seen him before in her life but she knew who it was, "Sir Borg, I assume," Raven said. Her black gown billowing in the night wind.

"Lady," he said, bowing, "I am Sir Cy Borquixote, from a distant land known as La Mancha,"

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm his faithful squire Gar. You got his name right, his name is Simon Borg, but he refuses to go by that name anymore. Gone mad, he has,"

Raven looked at the little man, and noticed he was green. This was just wonderful,

"Lady Black Queen," Borquixote said, "I have come to answer your call for aid. If the White Queen, whose lies seem sweet as bitter fallen snow, has truly exiled you from your own kingdom and stolen your own betrothed, I shall not rest until this is injustice is righted!"

"Wonderful." Raven wasn't amused. "I'm certain you will aid me," and to her shock, was quite serious. However, she was the Black Queen. Why?

She _knew_ that music was going to give her nightmares. "Don't be certain of nothing, ma'rm," Gar warned, "Sir Borquixote hasn't the most shining record." Raven looked towards the castle in the distance.

"First," Borquixote warned, "We must pass the Ogre Battle Fight at Two Way Mirror Mountain. We will descend to the Path of Nevermore, and at long last we shall reach the Castle of Rhye." Yes, this was definitely a nightmare. Freddie Mercury had better be suffering for this one.

"Very well. Lead the way, Good Sir Knight," the Black Queen commanded. The knight bowed, dismounting and then aiding Raven onto his aged horse. He took the reins and led them towards the Ogre Battle.

********************

The Two Way Mirror Mountain stood defiantly if you could actually find it. It reflected what was in front of it (Forest) and what was behind it (Forest). As such, it wasn't there to anyone outside the mountain… but on the inside,

"Hey, get your foot out of my eye," one of the ogres complained. He was large and monstrous, as all Ogres should be. The offender was female, and angrily jammed her other foot into his other eyes,

"That's to keep you from looking up my skirt." She was lifting up a smaller ogre, who looked out into the grand expanses of forest, "Do you see anyone?"

"No way, nothing but here but trees, trees, more trees, yep, trees, trail, horses… HORSES!?" The other ogres fought to climb atop the small ogre, who was no longer being held up by anyone and fell promptly to the bottom of the cave. Other ogres gathered around them, "There were…humans…" There was a great big roar of delight. There was going to be an Ogre Battle tonight!

Raven and the bumbling buffoons of La Mancha all arrived in front of the Two Way Mirror Mountain. "Okay, I see us." Gar pointed at the reflections the mountain gave; "Now where do we go?"

"Silence," Gar was silent, Borquixote worked quickly in giving the area a big sweep. "Mayhaps there is a cave of some variety?"

"Maybe," Raven answered wearily, "Why don't we ask those fellows who have just emerged from one,"

The Ogres screamed as they came out swinging. Borquixote challenged a mighty ogre who, upon looking at, reminded Raven a lot of the H.A.E.Y.P. graduate Mammoth. In fact, Gar seemed to be dealing with a pint sized ogre that shared a resemblance to Gizmo. And currently, the one that was about to land a flying kick on her resembled Jinx a bit too much to be coincidence. Raven dodged to the side and tackled Jinx when she landed, 

"There is no way we can defeat this many," Raven contested,

"Surely, my lady, you think so low of me?" Borquixote boasted and gallantly punched the Mammoth ogre. He didn't move, "Okay, now we run." Gar threw Gizmo towards the Jinx look-alike and ran.

"They're getting away!" Jinx yelled, pointing at the escaping figures. She turned to look at the other Ogres. They were fighting amongst themselves, "Okay, I guess they were a bit eager for a fight."

****************************

The group traveled through the woods and reached a small clearing. There was a tiny man in the middle with an axe. There was a nut placed on a small tree stump, and he looked set to break it. There was a grand audience of different assortments of fairy-folk. Raven looked at the small man, he had long dark hair and deep eye shadow. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" that voice sounded awfully familiar, "I'm a bit busy now, darling, if you don't mind. I can't stand interviews,"

"It's not that, we're looking for the Path of Nevermore,"

"Ah, that. Well, dear, I can't say," Raven looked more irritated at the miniature Fairy King, "Um, why are you looking at me like that,"

Borquixote and Gar just backed away. There was something sinister about the Black Queen right now. "I need to get to the Path of Nevermore so I can get to the Castle of Rhye. Can't you help me at all?"

"Nope, sorry dear. Look, let me crack this nut and maybe I'll be able to," Raven looked impatiently at the small man,

"Make it quick." Among the throng of fairies she noticed all sorts of mythical creatures. One of them was about as annoyed as she was,

"It's been an hour. Crack the damn thing all ready!:

"You can't rush genius," The Fairy Feller contested. He hefted the axe up, and he dared to deliver his Maester Stroke. Everyone cheered, because at long last he had used that axe he had invited them to all see. They slowly filtered out of the clearing, and the Fairy Feller looked at Raven, "Well, I guess I can show you the way to the Path of Nevermore."

"Okay, how,"

"Just follow the March of the Black Queen towards the first Crossroad. The Path of Nevermore is along that March. Turn right, you can't possibly miss it." Raven just gawked at the simplicity of the instructions, "What? I was trying to give a show when you interrupted me,"

"That is no excuse. Come along, boys." She glowed blacker than the sky as she led them on the March of the Black Queen.

**************************

The March of the Black Queen led to a crossroad. There were four roads, "Someday, One day", "Forever", "Drowse", and "Nevermore". The path they arrived from was "Forever", in front of them "Drowse", the left was "Someday One day", and as the Fairy Feller had said, there was the Path of Nevermore to their right. She followed the March of the Black Queen down it.

_There's no living in my life anymore,_

_The seas have all dried and the rain stopped falling_

_Please do not cry anymore, can't you see?_

_Listen to the breeze, whisper to me please_

Don't send me to the path of Nevermore… 

The haunting melodies followed. She looked at her two companions, who seemed tired and wasted from the trip down the path after only a few minutes. However, before them loomed the mighty castle of Rhye, and its mighty Seven Seas.

"We are nearly there, we must hurry," Raven urged. The others looked at her, "What is it?"

"What's the point? You're not going to win back your beloved. There's no point in love anymore. It's so empty," said the brave knight Borquixote. He looked empty.

_It is, isn't it_, a voice said to her, "No, we must continue," _You can't even feel emotion, why are you trying?_

"Why bother?" Gar said, his face drooping and his energy gone, "We're never going to make it,"

The path was only 100 yards long, but it seemed like an eternity. Raven tried to keep them focused, but eventually they couldn't stand any more. "Sorry, my lady," Borquixote said, "The gate is just in front of us, but I can't raise the strength to open it,"

"It's just too big," Gar said, "How can we cross the Seven Seas?"

Raven looked despondent, it was hardly a task to knock at most times, but right now she felt more than empty. She collapsed in a depressed lump on the ground, "Yes, why even bother."

The gate rose as two figures covered in light emerged from the castle. Raven looked up vaguely, and saw the White King and White Queen.

Who was the White Queen… she looked, struggling for a good glimpse.

Who it was startled her…

It was… it was…

**********************

Her bedroom door creaked open as she awoke. She stared at the doorway and noticed a small kitten nudging the door open. She groaned and went to check on Beast Boy. He morphed back into his human form and looked at her, "Everything all right, Rave?"

"Everything is fine. I just experienced a most bizarre nightmare. It is nothing." She stopped talking. Something was playing.

Seeeeee what a fooooool I been, oh lord… 

… She really hated Queen. "Someone merely left this on over night," Raven said, and Beast Boy shrugged. He turned to leave, "I'll be at the breakfast table as soon as I'm done tidying."

"Okay," Beast Boy said, "Hey, that was pretty cool yesterday."

"What was?"

"Watching that movie you forced us to. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Beast Boy admitted. "I was worried it would be all boring stuff, but then there's a big sword fight and evil witches and stuff!"

Raven did not have the heart to explain the story to him better. She smiled slightly and closed the door. 

*********************

Robin was looking quite pleased with himself. Slowly but surely his team was becoming closer. Though Cyborg did seem awfully mad at him right now. He tuned in to reality, "Look, I wanted to go out on the town tonight and I can't because you've got a date!?"

"Sorry, Cyborg, it's for the team," Robin explained. "Don't worry, it's just tonight. Tomorrow night's free,"

"Look, why can't you let Raven run things for the night?" Cyborg demanded. The Boy Wonder looked at Cyborg, and smirked, "Or Starfire, or… Beast Boy… okay, I give up."

"Yeah, I figured it would make sense when you thought about it." Starfire came in, happily hogging her breakfast (Mustard-Os. A combination of Mustard dunked Cheerios and Mustard. It's part of this completely disgusting breakfast.). Beast Boy lumbered in and began to pour a bowl of cereal. "Hey guys,"

"Good Morning Robin, you are looking well this morning," Starfire quipped. Beast Boy rubbed his nose on his sleeve and nodded. "Beast Boy, are you well?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, Robin, can I talk to you?" Beast Boy sounded serious, so Robin leaned forward, "Y'know, private-like and stuff,"

"I guess, sure."

The two left the breakfast table and Cyborg and Starfire. Cyborg just stared at the mustard-ridden maw of the alien girl, "Um, Star?"

"Yes, dearest friend?"

"How can you eat that?"

***********************

"Okay, Beast Boy, what's up?" Robin said, casually flipping on the TV, "You seem serious,"

"Knock it off, I'm worried about Raven." Robin leaned back and turned to look at Beast Boy incredulously. Beast Boy continued, "She was moaning when I woke her, and she's been sleeping in these past few days. It just seems a bit weird,"

Robin grinned, and closed his eyes, "Don't worry so much. Raven's capable of looking after herself. I think I'm finally getting through to her, too,"

"I noticed," Beast Boy said, "And she's getting to you, as well." Robin eyed Beast Boy, "Oh, don't try and lie, you've been going out of your way for more than just friendship. You could have just let her go home on her own, but instead you insisted on going with her,"

"That was to show that –"

"Look, if you needed someone to show her friendship, you could have asked either Cyborg or I. It would have resolved the pizza issue, anyway. Robin, I may clown around, but I do pay attention,"

"Yeah, I know." Robin closed his eyes, "I may have other reasons for going with her to that Goth Café of hers, but I wouldn't hold my breath."

"Aha! You finally admit it. Hehe, wait until Cyborg hears about this!"  

"Whoa! Stop it right there. Ten bucks says your mouth stays shut," Robin's eyes were showing frustration with the changeling,

"Twenty and a banana split tomorrow,"

"Fine."

"Woohoo! Okay, so here's what I suggest you do," he said, bringing Robin into the conspiracy surrounding the dating world. Robin laughed at most of the suggestions, but it would be a lie to say he didn't take some of the advice to heart. There will be a quiz later, and I recommend you bring a number 2 pencil.

**********************

Raven looked at the breakfast scene, and let out audible disdain at the show of Starfire forcing Cyborg to try her so called "scrumptious break fasting delicacy". He looked ill from the taste of that much mustard. "Good morning." Raven sat down, as Starfire squealed a greeting in her happiest fashion.

"Raven! I must simply offer you the Soufflé of Amends!" she insisted a little later. Raven was silent,

"Hey, dark girl," Cyborg said, following his stomach settling itself, "See you're joining the land of the living." Raven was silent and merely consumed a simple non-sugared cereal (She hated it. Raven had created an image for herself; something to scare people away, and her apparent dislike of even Count Chocula scared away everyone. She loved Count Chocula). 

Raven looked at Starfire, who stared back with her loving gaze. There was something unnerving about those great green eyes staring at her, with all the trust of a child. "Do you think it could wait," Raven said, irritably,

"No! It must be done as soon as we've all made amends amongst ourselves,"

"I still have amends to make," Raven said, "I'll get back to you when it's done,"

"Oh! Most certainly, Raven!" And Raven knew she was going to feel dirty all day.

************************

The day passed without much incident. Whoever it was that was torturing her with Queen music had decided to relent for the rest of the day, and she was able to spend her hours meditating.

Robin, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. He didn't even know why. Beast Boy had suggested wearing something nicer than his poorly coordinated costume. He groaned, looking at the suggested "slightly nicer" outfit. It was a bloody Tuxedo!

"I can't wear this," Robin said, "It clashes with my mask." Beast Boy grimaced,

"Well, uh, that's all we got in your size," he contested,

"All of what we got in the little fella's size?" Cyborg said, appearing around the corner, "Oh! I see, is our little man going on his first little date? Isn't that cute?"

"I hate each and every one of you and plan on sending you on the next available suicide mission," Robin swore, "I look like a depressed penguin in this suit,"

"Yeah, you kinda do," Cyborg agreed, "Look, let me handle this. We'll get you some action on this date or my name ain't Cyborg, which for all you guys know it is."

Thus began the Trial by Fire. Robin looked over the at least a hundred different get-ups Cyborg wheeled in. "Now that's what I call selection," Beast Boy said, looking over each and every one as quickly as he could. "Hm, what do you think of this one?" he pulled out something that could only be described as Hawaiian.

"No."

"This one?" this suit was pink,

"No!"

"How about this one?" it was pure white. There was a stain on it, "Er, no, not this one," that one got tossed on top of Cyborg,

"Stop playing around, you fool, let me handle this!" Cyborg cracked his knuckles and looked over Robin, "Okay, then, Cy'll get you ready for this date in no time,"

"Why don't I like the sound of that."

***********************

Raven stirred from the expanses of meditation around 8 PM. She found herself noticing the door being nudged open by Beast Boy again. He was sitting outside as a kitten, and she went and kneeled next to him. He reverted to human and smiled at Raven, "Hey,"

"Hey." Raven rose and began walking towards the living room, "I have agreed to let Robin come with me for an evening, I was on my way out,"

"I know. I just wanted to say good luck," Beast Boy said, grinning. She looked at him incredulously and shook her head,

"Why ever would I need luck," Raven asked, "I barely do anything out there that I haven't done before,"

"Well make an effort for tonight, Fearless Leader's counting on you." Raven blinked. Beast Boy shrugged, "He's really looking forward to this. Cyborg and I've spent all day preparing him. I think he's about ready to pass out,"  
"Perhaps we should reschedule then," Raven said, "It may be quiet today, but he may need his rest. I don't come home until… late."

Beast Boy pointed to himself and smirked, "I've been a cat before, I know all about slinking in and out at night." Raven shrugged, "Hey, are you going like that?"

"Of course,"

"Put a bit of effort, huh?" Beast Boy said, "We had Robin going through a lost maze of clothes today,"

"Hm. Very well then," she turned and went back into her room, she returned with a skirt over her leotard, "Is this better,"

"Much! Okay, good luck! Cyborg'll kill you if you don't have fun,"

"Why?"

"He had tickets to a concert tonight."

********************

Robin was waiting for her by the door. She looked him over. White shirt, dark slacks, and his mask. He looked like something out of a Gaston Lereaux novel. "Mr. Erik I presume," Raven said wryly,

"It's the mask, isn't it?" Robin said, bashfully, "Wa, wait!" he jumped up, "H, here," Robin presented her with a single rose, "It's not much, I know, but… it's from all of us really, it's because we're,"

"My friends," Raven said, a faint smile trespassing on her lips. "I thank you, Robin. Now, I think we best hurry. You don't have to be so nervous, Robin,"

Robin was visibly shaking, "Who's nervous?" he gave a weak smile. Raven entertained a thought,

"You're not comfortable around me, are you," Raven mused, "Well," she took her cloak off and threw it on the couch, "Let's have some sort of," she tested the word, "Fun."

"S,sure," he offered his arm without expectations. He had just thought to be a gentleman. He was shocked by a gentle touch against it, "Raven?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you didn't like to be touched,"

"You looked a bit pathetic offering your arm like that, I felt pity," Raven explained, "And I don't mind myself touching another person,"

"Curse your double standards," Robin muttered, and then laughed. He stopped when he didn't hear Raven join in,

"That was suitably amusing," she answered, and they walked out into the night arm in arm.

********************

"Okay, that was a bad start," Beast Boy said, "Dude, couldn't he have been more confident?"

"He just took Dark Girl out on the town," Cyborg said, "He's actually doing it! I can't believe this,"

"Cannot believe what, Cyborg?" Starfire said. They turned around and saw Starfire standing there, looking innocent and blissfully ignorant, "Is there something you should not be able to believe?"

"It's an, um, expression, Star," Cyborg said, "Hey, let's watch a movie!"

"Yes! That would be delightful! I shall prepare the junk food for the sharing amongst friends," Star volunteered,

"I'll help!" Beast Boy called, "You pick out the movie. I want something with comedy,"

"I would enjoy seeing a love story," Starfire volunteered,

"And I want action," Cyborg muttered. He looked at the rows of movies available. He picked out "Highlander", "James Bond", and then, as an afterthought, "Macbeth" from the shelf and put them in. "You can't go wrong with Sean Connery, and I want to see that Macbeth thing again."

**********************

"So…" Robin began, Raven looked up at him. He swallowed his fear and continued, "Where we going?"

"Well, I don't frequent this café as often as the other one, but I think you would have a better time there," Raven said, "While still getting to know me as you wished,"

"Re, really?" Robin stuttered, "Why this place?"

"I thought you might enjoy dancing," she admitted, "But I think we're at the same disadvantage,"

"I like dancing," he said, "What about you?"

"It's pointless,"

"But, I guess you secretly want to be dancing, don't you?" Robin smiled, "Well, you've got one dance from me, all ready,"

"Wonderful."

The café was not brightly lit, or noticeable in comparison to the brightly lit Denny's next door. However, both had one thing in common. A vast majority of the patronage subscribed to an image that could only be described as pasty, dark, brooding, and mystical. Or they just called them Goths and called it a day. Robin felt somewhat out of place without enough mascara around his eyes to make him look skeletal, but within the first ten minutes he had grown accustomed to the locale, and began to relax. Raven sat with a cup of coffee and stared at the throng of people dancing wildly on the dance floor. Robin had been right, she had all ways wanted to dance, but she was afraid. Emotions scared her; they brought about too much trouble for her.

"I want to dance the next song, Robin," she said timidly. Robin looked over Raven. Mysterious and aloof, he had never seen her look so mesmerized and yet so afraid of something before. He didn't know her that well, but now he strived to know her better. There was nothing for it – he wanted to know her.

"Okay," the song dragged on long, and it sounded vaguely familiar. However, she couldn't discern it from the trance-like rhythm. Robin told her to wait a second and he went to the DJ. After a few minutes, he returned, smiling widely. "I got a surprise for you,"

"I hate you all ready," she answered.

"All right, people," the dreary DJ announced, "This next song is a slow one dedicated to a really deep, mystifying chick named… Raven (Try reading in the light of a place like that), and it's a song by Freddie Mercury… The Great Pretender,"

"I knew I hated you," she answered. He rose and dragged her to the dance floor, "What are you doing?"

"Letting you dance," Robin said.

_Oh yes, I'm the Great Pretender,_

_Pretending that I'm doing well_

_My need is such_

_I pretend too much_

I'm lonely but no one can tell… 

"I don't know why I picked it, it just fit," Robin said, "I've been feeling like a liar lately,"

Raven was silent. She swayed gently to the music, unsure of her own footing. Robin smiled, "That's right, you're doing fine,"

"I have danced before," Raven answered, "But it's still new to me,"

Robin brought her closer to him, "So, do you hate Queen still?"

"They are acceptable," she answered, "However, I still hate you,"

"I'm hurt,"

"Good," there was a glint in her eye.

I am the Great Pretender 

_Laughing and gay like a clown_

_I seem to be _

_What I'm not, you see_

_I'm wearing my heart like a crown…_

_Pretending that you're…_

_Pretending that you're…_

_Still around._

"Raven," Robin called. She tried to move away,

"The song is over, Robin. I do not want to dance another song," she told him,

"No, it's just," he found himself drawn to her, and she, in spite of herself, to him.

Attraction is chemical. Humans breed to continue. Teenagers feel attraction because of hormones and glands.

As they reached for each other's mouths, Robin's eyes widened. Behind Raven was Raven, dressed in a black gown that enveloped the dance floor. Everyone else watched the events boredly. They'd seen better in Spawn (This wasn't actually true. No one saw Spawn the movie, or read the comics. They looked at them vaguely as one would look at Pamela Anderson.).

"Raven?" Robin muttered. Raven turned to follow Robin's gaze. She knew she had seen that gown before. It was the Black Queen.

It was her dream again.

The Black Queen walked and the room grew pale. Raven stood defiantly at the strange copy. It did not seem capable of speaking. Instead, they just stared at one another, neither blinking. The area between them exploded with black, and they were both pushed back. Robin caught Raven and helped her to her feet again, "This one is using the fullness of my power. It is copying my dream again,"

"The same thing?"

"Probably a different part of it," Raven admitted, "But perhaps some of this thing snuck into my room,"

"Maybe," Robin said, "But right now, it seems ready to attack again," the Black Queen's gown billowed behind her as the power surged forth towards Robin, launching the lights from the ceiling downwards. Raven battled the lights, her power attempting to hold onto it. Robin leapt out of the way in time to dodge the falling lights.

"She seems to have all most all my power, however we don't know if she knows how to use it," Raven speculated, "We need to concentrate on finding a weakness in her defense,"

"Raven," Robin said, "After this is all over,"

"It will have to wait until then, Robin," Raven said, dodging the incoming projectiles. People began to fly out of their seats towards the super heroes. "We have more important things to worry about,"

Robin was without a weapon. He had to rely on his training. He leapt towards the Black Queen, who looked at him eye-to-eye for a second before Robin launched a kick towards her face, but her power shielded herself. He released a series of attacks, but each blow was blocked in the same fashion. He swept suddenly, but the Queen anticipated the move, her billowing gown moving to grab the Boy Wonder by his leg.

Raven had not anticipated this. She remained silent though her mind was screaming in protest. She took the fallen lights from the ground and sent them at the Black Queen. The Black Queen put Robin in the path of the lights and laughed. It sounded just like her and all the contempt that she had for the world around her. Raven stared into the mirror before her, and without a second's hesitation charged towards it.

It wasn't smart. It wasn't Raven's style, but most importantly, it also wasn't what the Black Queen expected. Unable to repel the attack, the Black Queen lost her focus and Robin fell to the floor with the billowing gown flailing wildly in the air. He looked at Raven, her eyes dark and bloody, staring at the duplicate. Emotions filled her twisted, morose expression. Though she seemed demonic in this moment, there was a tragic nature to the beast. Robin approached her steadily.

"I am going to destroy you once and for all."

The duplicate said nothing, but began to writhe and change beneath Raven's adrenaline charged arms. Her eyes changed to match the evil glare of her mirror image. Robin approached the defiant form of Raven, and put a hand gently on her shoulder, unafraid. "Raven, you don't have to become this,"

Raven stared at Robin, "This is me, can't you see? Even in my nightmares I'm darkness," Raven's tone was tragic, "I can't escape my destiny, as much as I fight it. Inside me, I'm evil,"

"No, you're not. Inside you are Raven. And the Raven I know is the Raven who loves Shakespeare and poetry and dancing, and the Raven I know has four friends who would never say you were evil."

"Robin," the fierceness of the attack faded in those words. The Black Queen however grew larger and larger. "You're right. Nightmares can be haunting, and they can grow in size to become seemingly insurmountable. Nightmares can destroy your body, but it can never touch who I am. It's time for this nightmare to end." Raven looked at the nightmare, its form now indeterminable. Robin saw a familiar shadow in the growing nightmare, one he tried to overcome and couldn't, while Raven saw the one thing that scared her most, "You have no power over me."

She was white, and it was a glorious white that overtook the bleakness of the mind and soul. She rose to face the nightmare, and spoke softly, "It's time to wake up."

And it faded into nothing. Raven smiled at Robin as the whiteness faded. She stood there, no taller than she was before, but now Robin couldn't look her in the face. "Raven, that was," he started, but couldn't start,

"I think it's over, you were saying?"

"Raven, I want to," he stuttered, unsure of how to say it. She looked at him, all the cynicism of her years bearing down on him. "What I mean is," there was no easy way to say it. He just stared at her, looking at that face, so seemingly miserable, that possessed enough might to banish the nightmares that had been haunting her in her waking hours, "Wow,"

"Something the matter, Boy Wonder," she said. It was strange to hear her say it. It wasn't mocking and it wasn't exactly serious, but staring at that smirk forming on her face, it was something. She moved next to Robin, and brought her arms around his neck, "And weren't we interrupted in the middle of our dance?"

Robin stared at her, eyes wide, and did the only thing that seemed to make sense at this moment, where his mind had given all thought to his glands. He kissed her.

Attraction is chemical. Love is emotion. The kiss would have lit the way of the future, some would argue, but all fiction including that phrase should be immediately burned. Regardless, it couldn't have lit anything considering she blew out all the lights with the emotion she felt from the kiss.

**********************

Beast Boy had fallen asleep, as had Cyborg. Starfire just sat, almost asleep, while the credits of the last movie rolled. Thinking idly of what Robin had told her last night. She did not want to admit that Robin did not want to be with her, but there was something comforting about the freedom of her heart. She pet Beast Boy, who had become a kitten in her lap, and looked at the slumbering Cyborg. She idly wondered where Raven and Robin were, but she was too happy to particularly devote time to this subject. It was too painful to think about it right now, and right now it was nice just to spend time with her friends.

There was the sound of the door opening and then a slinking shadow made its way to the elevator. Robin came in afterwards. He saw Starfire, who waved slightly to him. He hesitated to wave, but only managed a weak gesture.

Starfire watched him go to the elevator. She did not follow him. She closed her eyes, and let dreams come.

**********************

Raven looked around her room. It was untouched in the last few days. She looked around her mirror, and found nothing unusual. She searched her bookshelf and by her computer terminal. Nothing seemed out of place. She collapsed on her bed and stared at the ceiling. There was nothing there. The first attack had been yesterday, but the dream had started the night before. Therefore, it must have begun two days ago. Two days ago. The mall. She had bought that book at the mall, and then there was the strange sense of being watched by something.

"The book," she looked on every shelf and every nook and cranny of her room to find it, but it was as though it vanished. "Where is it?"

"Where's what? It's not like you to lose things, Raven," Robin taunted, he was just outside the door,

"Robin, I need your help," Raven admitted, "She opened the door to her room and let him in,"

"This is an honor, Raven, really!" Robin teased, "I didn't know anyone was allowed in here." He noticed the mirror was the most outstanding of the room's décor, "Nice mirror,"

"It isn't," she answered idly, "Could you help me find the book I bought at the mall?"

"You lost that? Well, okay, I'll help," Robin thought of every place he had ever misplaced something. There was one place, one place he was certain anything would be, "Hey, what's under your bed?" he looked down, "Here it is!"

Raven looked at Robin's find, "Is there anything peculiar about the book?"

"What do you mean? Do you think it might be magic?"

"Perhaps, but I doubt it," she took a look at the back cover, and carefully looked it over, "This is certainly odd. It feels like I'm touching something that isn't there." Her eyes burned white, and she chanted softly.  "Perhaps if I concentrate on it hard enough," the darkness around the book burned, and then split, carrying the book and a strange goop that bubbled and slowly turned blue under the influence of her power,

"It's the same color as the monster that attacked Beast Boy at the mall," Robin noted, "Must have still been barely alive after Starfire zapped it,"

Raven looked at the glob with contempt. It had tainted her dreams and destroyed an otherwise happy night. There was nothing more she wanted to do but banish it forever. Her power expanded, and in a flash was gone, along with the book and the offending invader. She looked longingly towards the bed,

"Well," Robin said, slowly, "I hope you had fun, Raven," Raven looked towards Robin, then back at the bed. She looked at her room, her fortress of solitude, and then at Robin.

She thought of Beast Boy's attempts at getting her to leave her room, and the times Starfire and her had went to the mall for nothing more than to have fun, and she remembered Cyborg's outrageous attitude, and how each of them had tried to reach to her even though she ran away.

And then she looked at Robin, who had in one night taken her breath away. She smiled, wanting to run to him and tell him never to leave her, but that was for fairy tales and for dreams. For now, all she had to do was take his hand, "The night's not over. We could watch a movie,"

"A movie? That sounds nice," Robin said, "Some horror film?"

"How about something a bit more sentimental." So they watched Romeo and Juliet as they fell asleep. 

And dreamed…

                                             … Dreamed of tomorrow…

                                                                                                    …And tomorrow came.

Fin 


End file.
